From Nothing To Something
by LovelyXala
Summary: A alternative to the beginning of Hellsing OVA 3, when Alucard dreams of Abraham van Hellsing's rant about the No Life King's downfall. Alucard attempts to hide his pain, while a certain draculina seeks to comfort him. Rated M for future lemon. Review!


_A peaceful sense of darkness surrounded him as he slumbered. What seemed off in the distance, was a mans voice, chanting what may have been poetry...or a spell. Suddenly, pain was shot through his entire body. The source of the pain directed over the heart. The defeated vampire opened his ruby eyes to see a steak through his chest and a dark figure of a man standing above him. "...Have I been...bested...sir?", Dracula managed to blurt out._

"_Yes...You are bested," The dark figure responded. "This is not a nightmare you will be awaking from. Your castle is are plundered...your dominion is in ruins...your servants destroyed...," Hellsing's voice built up more with hatred the farther he spoke. "and the girl has fled this place forever more!" Blue icy eyes glared down. "She will never be yours count." A white gloved fist was held up high above the vampire and then crashed down hard against the spike, shooting it deep and hard into the vampire's heart. Dracula let out a shriek of pain as he fell backwards, and was caught in air by his new master's grip on his collar. He shook him back and forth and held him close to his face so the vampire could feel his hatred. "You are judged...and found wanted Vampire King. You have nothing. You ARE nothing." Hellsing grabbed at the vampire's throat tighter and yelled out, " NOTHING!" , as Dracula's world faded out to darkness once more. This time, the darkness was filled with anguish and defeat._

The vampire, now known as Alucard, awoke with a jolt in his throne-like chair. He brought his clean white gloves to his cheeks, only to find blood smeared on them once removed his palm. A bright red droplet fell to stain the glove below to confirm his suspicion. He had been crying in his sleep. "Dreaming...it was just a dream.", the vampire said to himself, relieved that the reality was in the past. Then the demon flashed his fangs and growled with distaste. "It was _nothing_."

Yet it wasn't nothing. At least nothing he wished to even admit to himself. Abraham van Hellsing's words had scarred him since his enslavement...once a powerful and free king that was now reduced to _nothing. _As for 'the girl' that had fled...Hellsing had been right. The girl, Mina, was never to be his. Hell, she had always hated him. She had every right to. That fact never would have changed even if Hellsing failed to enslave him. She saw him no more than as a monster, and was in love with another man. One that she was engaged to marry. The only way she would have ever been the Count's was by tricking her into loving him...it never would have been real. She would have never cared for him, and maybe he never truly did either. How could love exist anyways?...He was a monster after all.

"What a fool I was..." Alucard admitted to himself and smiled with dark amusement. He began to stand up, but found that he couldn't...a force was holding him down. A deep building pain grasped onto the vampires heart, and wouldn't let go. Shaking and feeling heavy, Alucard sank back down on his No Life King's throne. Streams of blood dripped further down his pale white cheeks. Repressing the cursed memory had struck him hard, to the point that he couldn't get a grip on himself.

It was almost morning...and Alucard still hadn't left his dungeon chamber. There was no need for Sir Integra to call on him, due to no freak reports that evening, yet it was still very odd that the vampire didn't even bother to wander the halls at all. Walter had even been by the dungeon room to offer Alucard's daily blood supply, but was dumfounded to hear a emotionless voice decline the offer for a change. After the vampire's fledgling heard the news that her master turned down a perfectly good blood pack, she knew something was very wrong...

Soon enough, the police girl found herself wandering down the Hellsing mansion halls on her way towards the basement dungeon. Stopping at the door, Seras held her hand up to knock but hesitated. If Walter was declined entrance...why not her as well? She thought for a moment until coming to a frightening idea in mind of how she would approach him. She decided to enter without his permission...

She opened the heavy wooden door slowly, as careful as possible to avoid the rusted hinges from creaking and bringing attention to the intrusion. The little draculina gulped in fear as she looked down into the darkness that she would soon disappear into. Regathering her courage, she walked blindly down the long dark stairway. The further she went, the more worried she was. Something was seriously wrong if he was too caught off guard to have stopped her by now. It was a known fact that Alucard enjoyed his privacy while in his dungeon.

Her eyes adjusted much quicker in the darkness than she has thought possible. She arrived at the bottom of the stairs and paused when seeing the back of her master's throne. Taking a closer look revealed his gloved hand resting on the armrest, his body hidden by the height of the chair. His finger tips were stained in what appeared to be dry blood... "M-master?", she forced herself to call out towards the chair. "Leave.", was all that was answered back in a deep voice.

Seras took a step backwards, but held her ground. Something was definitely very wrong...and she couldn't just leave him without knowing what the reason could be. Even though frightened, the urge to assist her master was stronger. "I...I was wondering if you are alright? No one has seen you around today, and I got worried...". Seras jumped back a bit when a snarl was called back to her. "I'm fine, Police Girl.", he hissed, "Its NOTHING! Now just...-"

'_Nothing_'...The No Life King's own words had stung him, enabling him to continue the command. Alucard cringed and leaned forward silently, letting his face fall into his renewing blood soaked glove. Noticing the hand of her master disappear behind the chair, Seras slowly approached the chair timidly until she could see him again. Seras failed to stifle a gasp when she saw the the demons eyes shut tight with crimson streams leaking their way around his fingers. His body appeared to be shaking uncontrollably. His expression pained...broken.

Hearing the gasp and realizing that his weak state had been seen, he shifted his head down farther to hide the wet sticky streaks. The demon roared, "I SAID GET OUT!" His poor fledgling was startled terribly and winced. Yet...the frightened draculina still did not runaway. A feeling was running through her that she couldn't describe...all she knew was that she had to do something. She couldn't leave him like this. She had to act out of instinct, disregarding time to think first. The petite draculina leaned forward towards her master's head, placing her own hand on his chair's armrest for support. Then, she licked him, silencing his growing growl that was meant to warn her away.

Alucard's ruby eyes shot open and his body froze in shock as his fledgeling lapped the blood gently off his cheeks with her soft pink tounge. "Wha...What are you doing?", he asked softly with surprise obvious in his voice. Seras blushed slightly and continued her task. She licked away his crimson tears as if a loving pet attempting to comfort it's master. "I'm not sure...", she admitted. "I just want to...", she purred as she continued. She stopped suddenly to glance up at her master with innocent shy eyes. "...is this ok to do?...", she requested. "Well...yes, but -", Alucard held his breathe to prevent a quiet moan as she licked the blood that had trailed onto his neck, "...but why?"

Her random gesture puzzled him, yet he held still and let her continue the cleaning. An odd calming feeling was washed over him as she worked. She answered him between licks. "Well...," _Lap. _"...because I care, Master," _Lap. _"I had to do something." _Lap. _"...and this was the first thing that came to mind." _Lap. _Her little tongue warmed his icy cold skin with each lick.

Alucard wasn't able to read minds, but he was usually an expert at reading emotions. Yet her reasoning further confused him.Alucard pondered as she worked her way up the tears. Lapping up the remains of the crimson droplets, Seras pulled her head away slightly to show that her task was complete. Then, yet again out of instinct, she leaned forward once more to kiss Alucard's pale cleaned cheek. He placed his hands on her waist to pull her away far enough so that he could look into her eyes... Her bright blue eyes...so full of some innocence and a longing that he just couldn't name. The same type of longing that was most likely apparent in his ruby eyes as well.

Then, Alucard pulled her downwards to rest her bottom on his leg, sitting her in the chair with him. Her knees buckled and allowed him to mover her with ease. He hugged her middle to him and kissed her gently on her soft lips. Surprised at first, Seras quickly relaxed and leaned into the kiss with closed eyes. Pulling away slowly, Alucard whispered, "...thank you...", with his lips still hovering over hers while she rested on his lap. His body was now relaxed and his mind was at ease. Seras smiled warmly, "Your welcome, Master." She was quite happy with herself for succeeding her goal to assist him, and snuggled her head on his broad shoulder with a grin.

Author's note:

So yeah...originally this was going to be a one-shot lemon, but due to my drama-filled life, further romance has to be put on hold X3 Sorry, I promise to finish this fanfic soon. Next and final chapter will be lemon filled. Please review, and feel free to make suggestions please ^_^ This is my first fanfiction by the way...and first story I have ever written for that matter...so hope I did decently XD Thanks for reading! : 3


End file.
